Harry Potter On AOL
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: Harry and everyone get on A.O.L. Just a random story. Rated for swearing and lots of awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

Just thought I'd have a little bit of fun.

TheBoyWhoLived - Harry Potter

UnlovedRedhead - Ron Weasley

BooksRmyLife - Hermione Granger

Snuffles - Padfoot (Sirius Black, age 15)

TheWolf - Moony (Remus Lupin, age 15)

PotterxEvans - Prongs (James Potter, age 15)

RatBoy - Wormtail (Peter Pettigrew, age 15)

GreenEyedDoe - ???

HBPrince - ???

LordOfTheFluffyBunnies - Voldemort (Tom Riddle)

BowsRAWK - Lucius Malfoy

PurebloodPower - Draco Malfoy

BLestrange9 - Bellatrix Lestrange

NMalfoy65 - Narcissa Malfoy

LemonDrops - Albus Dumbledore

GWeasley - George Weasley

FWeasley - Fred Weasley

LilMissWeasley - Ginny Weasley

DragonTamer - Charlie Weasley

LongHairedDevil - Bill Weasley

FleurWeasley - Fleur Delacour-Weasley


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and I won't claim to. If I did own this stuff, Remus and Sirius would be happily married and have two children (Remus finds a way, trust me. xD), Tonks would have been killed for stealing Sirius' man, Harry would be married to either Luna or Draco, and Hermione would kick Ron's ass every three chapters.

**TheBoyWhoLived has signed on.**

**PurebloodPower has signed on.**

**BooksRmyLife has signed on.**

**BooksRmyLife: **Hi Harry! Hi Pureblood.

**TheBoyWhoLived:** Hi Mione. Hello Pureblood.

**PurebloodPower:** Hello yourself, Potter, Granger.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **...

**PurebloodPower: **...

**TheBoyWhoLived: **...

**PurebloodPower: **-sighs-

**TheBoyWhoLived:** OMG, MALFOY?!

**PurebloodPower:** No shit, Sherlock.

**BooksRmyLife:** Harry, even _I_ knew it was him.

_**BooksRmyLife whispers to**__**PurebloodPower: **__What a clueless git._

_**PurebloodPower whispers to BooksRmyLife: **__You just noticed this?_

**BooksRmyLife:** -blushes- No.

**TheBoyWhoLived:** Huh?

**PurebloodPower:** Nothing.

**BooksRmyLife:** Nothing, Harry.

**PurebloodPower has logged off.**

**BooksRmyLife has logged off.**

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Ooookaaaay...

**Snuffles has signed on.**

**TheBoyWhoLived: **0.0 OMG, SIRIUS! -tacklehugs-

**Snuffles: **...Do I know you?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Yes...I'm your godson, remember?

**Snuffles: **...I'm fifteen and I have a godson already? ...Wow. How'd I not know that?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **...Fifteen? HOLY SHIT! TEENAGE SIRIUS!

**TheBoyWhoLived has logged off.**

**END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Again, don't own nothing. Otherwise, Lily's be brought back to life and marry Snape, and they'd live happily ever after.

**PotterxEvans has signed on.**

**RatBoy has signed on.**

**PotterxEvans: **Hello Pads.

**RatBoy: **...Hi Sirius...

**Snuffles: **How nice was it of Moony to teach us to use these cumpootr things?

**PotterxEvans: **Very. And by the way, it's 'cumpootur.'

**RatBoy:** I'm pretty sure it was 'computer.'

**PotterxEvans:** No, I'm positive it was 'cumpootur', Wormtail.

**RatBoy: **Whatever...

**Snuffles: **Don't take that tone with us, young man!

**TheWolf has signed on.**

**RatBoy: **What tone?! You can't even hear how I'm talking right now!

**TheWolf: **...Do I want to know?

**Snuffles: **But I can always tell, Wormtail!

**RatBoy: **Just like you can always tell when Moony is upset?

**Snuffles: **Er...Well...THAT WAS A MISTAKE!

**RatBoy: **Suuuure...

**PotterxEvans: **And to think, it all started out with an innocent argument on how to spell cumpootur.

**RatBoy: **COMPUTER!

**Snuffles: **CUMPOOTR!

**TheWolf: **It's 'computer', Sirius.

**RatBoy: **See:P

**PotterxEvans: **...Damn, I was wrong, too...

**Snuffles: **...Another mistake. -pouts-

**RatBoy: **Whatever you say.

**Snuffles: **SHUT UP, WORMTAIL.

**RatBoy has logged off.**

**Snuffles has logged off.**

**PotterxEvans: **SHIT. THEY'RE FIGHTING AGAIN!

**TheWolf: **Sucks to be you. -flips page in book-

**PotterxEvans: **Noooo! My beautiful house! Noooo! Lily's coming over tomorrow, too!

**PotterxEvans has logged off.**

**TheWolf: **...I don't think I want to know...

**TheWolf has logged off.**

**END CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- Again, don't own nothing.

**GreenEyedDoe has signed on.**

**GreenEyedDoe: **Prince? You here yet?

**HBPrince has signed on.**

**HBPrince: **Sorry, luv, was held up by those Potter and Black brats.

**GreenEyedDoe: **Perfectly alright, dear. I know how they can be. -wink-

**Snuffles has signed on.**

**TheBoyWhoLived has signed on.**

**LordOfTheFluffyBunnies has signed on.**

**HBPrince: **Wtf?

**Snuffles: **-points- SNAPE!

**HBPrince: **Shit.

**GreenEyedDoe: **Shit.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **-tackles Snape-

**HBPrince:** Idiot. You're online.

**LordOfTheFluffyBunnies: **Severus! Mr. Snuggles is cold!

**HBPrince: **...And what can I do about that, milord?

**LordOfTheFluffyBunnies: **Fetch him a blanket and some soup!

**HBPrince is away.**

**GreenEyedDoe: **Damn you, Black!

**Snuffles: **Oh, don't be like that, love. I was just being evil. -evil smile-

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Wait...ARGH! TEENAGE SIRIUS! -faints-

**Snuffles: **...Right, godson-person...Whatever you say...

**LordOfTheFluffyBunnies has logged off.**

**HBPrince has logged off.**

**GreenEyedDoe: **Who is that kid anyway? -pokes with a long stick-

**Snuffles: **I'unno. Says he's my godson...

**GreenEyedDoe: **Hrm...Go get Potter.

**Snuffles: **But...

**GreenEyedDoe: **NOW.

**Snuffles is away.**

**END CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Actually-No, no I don't own any of this. Sorry.

* * *

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Wh-Where am I?

**GreenEyedDoe: **Oh, welcome back, TBWL. I'm Lily, and you are...?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **0.0 ...'M Harry.

**GreenEyedDoe: **Charmed. So, I hear Sirius is your godfather...Who would make him your godfather? He's very irresponsible!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **_Weelll..._

**PotterxEvans has signed on.**

**Snuffles has signed on.**

**PotterxEvans: **Okay, so what's this all about?

**TheBoyWhoLived: **-snort- Potter x Evans? As if!

**GreenEyedDoe: **OMG! YOU ROCK! -huggles TBWL-

**TheBoyWhoLived: **I should hope so, as I'm _your_ sixteen-year-old son!

**PotterxEvans: **OMGWTFBBQ?!

**Snuffles: **0.0

**GreenEyedDoe: **SQUEE! -snuggles-

**Snuffles: **Wait...Who's yer dad?

**PotterxEvans: **Hey, _yeah!_ Who is it?!

**TheBoyWhoLived is pointing at PotterxEvans and cringing.**

**GreenEyedDoe: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**GreenEyedDoe has logged off.**

**PotterxEvans: **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**Snuffles: **Figures.

**PotterxEvans: **-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

**Snuffles has whacked PotterxEvans with a Muggle baseball bat.**

**PotterxEvans has signed off.**

**Snuffles: **Nice to know you, Harry.

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Same, Sirius.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of this-WAIT! ...No, no I don't...

* * *

**Snuffles: **So...

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Yeah...

**Snuffles: **Kinda boring without Moony, Prongs, and yer mum, innit?

**TheBoyWhoLived:** Yeah...

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby** **has signed in.**

**TheBoyWhoLived: **TEDDY! OMG! HI!

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **Hi Uncle Harry!

**Snuffles: **WTF?

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **Snuffles: I dun think I know you...

**Snuffles: **Same here...I'm Sirius! .

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **Teddy Lupin, nice to meet you.

**Snuffles: **OMGWTFBBG! DO YOU KNOW REMUS LUPIN?!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **-gets some popcorn and leans back in chair-

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby:** Yeah...OMG! POPCORN! -tackles Harry- Imma wolf, Uncle Harry!

**TheBoyWhoLived is away, checking his bitten arm for infection.**

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **...-sniff- My bites aren't infectious...

**Snuffles: **...So how d'you know Remus?

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **He's my dad!

**Snuffles is away, yelling at TheWolf.**

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL has signed in.**

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **Hey Teddy-hun! How's your life going?

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **It's awesome! ...Mum, are my bites infectious?

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **I don't think so...Why?

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **Uncle Harry thinks they are...

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **Well, you _are_ half-werewolf...

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **You make a good point, Mum...

**TheWolf has signed in.**

**Snuffles has signed in.**

**TheBoyWhoLived has returned from away.**

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **HARRY JAMES POTTER!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **MEEP! 0.0

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **WHY DID YOU TELL MY SON HIS BITES ARE INFECTIOUS?!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **PnkHrdWrwlfBby: Tattletale...

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby: **P

**TheBoyWhoLived has tackled PnkHrdWrwlfBby.**

**TheWolf: **...Maybe now was a bad time to sign on...00

**Snuffles:** ...I CLAIM THE REMOTE CONTROL!

**TheWolf: **IT'S MY HOUSE, IDIOT! THE REMOTE IS MIIINE!

**Snuffles: **Whatever you say, _Daddy Remmie._

**TheWolf: **-twitch-

**Snuffles: **Hoshit.

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL has logged off in fear of her own life.**

**TheBoyWhoLived has logged off.**

**PnkHrdWrwlfBby has logged off.**

**Snuffles: **00

**TheWolf has tackled Snuffles.**

**Snuffles has logged off as he loses conciousness.**

**TheWolf: **VICTORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**TheWolf has logged off to do a victory dance around his house.**

* * *

**AUTHOR HAS LOGGED IN.**

**Author: So there you have it. Another reason why not to call Remus Lupin _'Daddy Remmie.' Anyway, _I have decided to let you guys join, should you want to. Just fill out this form in your review, and your character can join the madness! .**

**Form**

Character Name:

Character Age/Time Period: (MWPP/HRH/19)

Character Username:

Personality:

* * *

MWPP: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs- from the Marauder's time period.

HRH: Harry, Ron, and Hermione- from the Golden Trio's time period.

19: 19 Years Later- From 19 years later, like Teddy! .


	7. Note!

**NOTE: **Entries for Made-Ups are now closed! I am not accepting any other than the ones listed below!

Made-Ups

Character Name: "Nora" Delaris

Character Age/Time Period: 15 / MWPP

Character Username: PuppyGoBOOM

Personality: Slightly random, very silly, madly in love with Remus (who is scared of her)

Credit Goes To: QuEeNoFrAnDoM

* * *

Character Name: Crystals Crystal

Character Age/Time Period: 19

Character Username: CrysalxxClear

Personality: Hyper, funny, and evil, uncensored mouth, meaning she curses a lot.

Credit Goes To: vix of the night

* * *

Character Name: Dorian Wilkes

Character Age/Time Period: MWPP

Character Username: WICKEDrulz

Personality: Typical fifteen year future death eater, except more like the poster boy. Tries to be mean but he's not really good at it. He's more likely to be like 'dark lord... i tried to kill the old lady, but she offered me cookies! it was an offer i couldn't resist!'

Credit Goes To: kiki (anonymous)

* * *

Character Name: Moriko

Character Age/Time Period: HRH

Character Username: AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16

Personality: Easygoing, lovable, thing for Severus, known for being ramdon andsmacking people upside the head. Has vast knowladge of Broadway musicals and utilizes them to best of ablity. Will start singing at random times.

Credit Goes To: Moriko Csove Doyle

* * *

Character Name: Andromeda Steele

Character Age/Time Period: MWPP

Character Username: bippotyboppityboo

Personality: Like Luna Lovegood, and always hyper, has an obsession with Mountain Dew and cookies, loves Remus.

Credit Goes To: clovr

* * *

Character Name: Ezebella Victoire Jennellendon

Character Age/Time Period: MWPP

Character Username: SingingToast

Personality: Slightly stupid at times, but is usually quiet and intelligent. Likes potatoes and milk and corn and toast, but not at the same time.

Hobbies: pointing out the obvious, saying potatoes a lot, being smart, studying, singing.

Credit Goes To: sophiecolette

* * *

Character Name: Aurelia Colton

Character Age/Time Period: MWPP

Character Username: ColtonGurl

Personality: Funny, random, mischievous

Credit Goes To: Tulterwen


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

** Snuffles has signed on.**

** PuppyGoBOOM has signed on.**

**Snuffles: **Puppy...Go...Boom?

**PuppyGoBOOM: **-deathglares-

**Snuffles: **-gulps-

**TheWolf has signed on.**

**Snuffles: **PUPPY, YOU'RE CRAZY!

**PuppyGoBOOM: **...You don't even know who I am, idiot.

**TheWolf: **He doesn't, but I do. And yes, you are crazy.

**PuppyGoBOOM: **I know, rite? -smiles-

**Snuffles: **...

**TheWolf: **What, Sirius?

**Snuffles:** -catches on- OMG, IT'S NORA!

**PuppyGoBOOM: **OMGWARE?!

**Snuffles: **...

**PuppyGoBOOM: **FANGIRL PATROL, ONLINE!!!

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16 has signed on.**

**bippotyboppityboo has signed on.**

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL has signed on.**

**TheBoyWhoLived has signed on.**

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16: **Severus fan girl Captain Moriko, reporting for duty!

**bippotyboppityboo: **Remusfan girl Captain Steele, reporting for duty!

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **Remus fan girl Private Tonks, reporting for duty!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **Honorary Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black fan boy Harry Potter, reporting for duty!

**PuppyGoBOOM: **Fan Girl President Delaris. At ease, soldiers!

**Snuffles: **...Remus has two fan girls and I have one fan _boy_...How is that possible?

**TheWolf: **Honorary Sirius Black fan boy Remus Lupin, reporting for duty! Sorry, lag!

**Snuffles has logged off.**

**bippotyboppityboo: **-drinks some Mountain Dew- So, who we stalkin' today, Prezzie?

**PuppyGoBOOM: **Well, it's our job to bring misfortune to the stalk-ees...So...SIRIUS!

**TheWolf: **HURRAY!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **HURRAY!!

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **HURRAY!!!

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16: **BWAHAHAHAHA!

**PuppyGoBOOM: **CAPTAIN MORIKO, STALKING MUSIC PLEASE!

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16: **-turns on music, 'Somebody's Watching Me' by BeatFreakz-

**bippotyboppityboo: **-drinks more 'Dew- Fitting.

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16: **I know, right? I bought _this_ mixed CD at Stalkers-R-Us!

**TheBoyWhoLived: **3 'Hurrahs' for Stalkers-R-Us!

**PuppyGoBOOM: **Hip hip...

**bippotyboppityboo: **HURRAH!

**AndtheCartoonPerilwasnomore16: **Hip hip...

**THEWITCHSISTERSROOL: **Hurrah!

**TheWolf: **Hip hip...

**TheBoyWhoLived: **HURRAH!

**PuppyGoBOOM:** HURRAH!

* * *

Hooray for Stalkers-R-Us! 


End file.
